


Friendsourced (from the blog of John H. Watson)

by Amedia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John asks his friendslist for help with his flatmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendsourced (from the blog of John H. Watson)

Another friendslocked post.

First, I want to thank everyone for your superb suggestions to my last query. The very best idea, of course, was the most contrary one: the way to get Sherlock to sing was to keep singing things _wrong_ until he just had to set me straight.

The first time he simply played the actual tune on the violin.  
The second time he leaned over, pushed no more than three keys, and produced a midi version of the correct melody on my laptop.  
The third time I made sure we were nowhere near a violin or a laptop, and bless my soul, I was right: that man has a _voice_.

It's every bit as grand as I expected, with a great range of pitch and dynamics, although he generally prefers to sing _fortissimo_. When he sings in our flat, it can be heard two houses over.

I know this because Mrs. Hudson has been referring the complaints to us. You see, Sherlock is awful. Loudly, vibrantly, sonorously, AWFUL.

My next request, dear friendslist, is to ask you to apply your brilliant problem-solving minds to a new query: HOW DO I GET HIM TO STOP?

TIA,  
John H. Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Response to bulleteyes' drabble request: _Since he has such a rich timbre to his speaking voice, John suspects Sherlock is a marvelous singer and you get to decide what he does to provoke Sherlock into revealing it._


End file.
